Love Bites!
by Bdaman lover4ever
Summary: Kakeru is just a normal 15 years old boy. But his life changed forever when he meetes his former classmate Subaru in a back alley. Subaru changes Kakeru's life in a way he never thought possible. Kakeru just wonders if its for the better or worst... (WARNING YAOI SEXY SCENE! Future MPREG! Short chapters)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own B-daman! I wish I did though! -_-

Anyhow warning! YAOI! SUBERU (Subaru x Kakeru)/SAMKI (Samuru x Riki) or I just like to call it Dragon shipping!

IDK! WHAT people think I LOVE Dragon shipping! Cos these 2 belong together! Now read and enjoy!

* * *

Kakeru glanced up at the clock. 8:30 it read.

He sighed...It was getting late n detention should not last this long... When we the teacher let them out already!

Novu looked over at Kakeru's paper.

Kakeru, quickly natched it away. No way in heck would he let the dang kid who got him in this mess we his paper!

Novu gives Kakeru a cold look.

Kakeru sticks his nose in the air.

"I just need one answer!" Novu pressed on.

"No!" Kareru snaps.

"But!"

"Ask Derek!"

"Ask me what!?"

"Derek is so dumb though!"

Derek snaps at them, "Hey I hear you!"

"Well ur not getting my answers!"

"Novu, Derek, Kakeru you guys must wanna come in see me tomorrow right?" The ISS teacher asked.

They both quickly shook their heads.

"Oh really that's what your telling me!"

"Sorry mam' we'll hush..." Novu says looking at her sweetly.

"You guys better or else!" She said before going back n reading the book on her desk.

"Darn it! Curse you Novu" Kakeru mutters under his breath as he keeps working on his science homework.

Novu's sneaky little eyes happen to wonder onto Kakeru,'s paper again n where only met with a harsh glare.

"Kakeru plz!" He mouthed to him.

"I said No!" Kakeru mouthed back.

"Hey guys what are talking about?" Reggie said out loud.

"None of your!" Novu tells him.

"Hey! Hey! I still hear talking" The teacher says without looking up from her book.

Derek sticks his tounge out at Reggie.

Reggie in return made a silly face back.

"I swear you guys are the most immature friends I have!" Kakeru said frustratedly.

"Good!" Derek says! ^_^

"Not like you can be talking perfume boy" Reggie says smirking.

Kakeru's face turned bright red at that comment the though of what happened early to day replayed In his mind.

((Flash back))

"Hey look at this new perfume I bought!" Sumi says coming into 5th period grinning.

"Really how does it smell!?"

"Can I see it?!"

"Let me get a spray!?"

The girls shouted out as they crowed around Sumi.

Sumi just grinned. "Its called Vampire Perfume, its supposed to attract them!"

"Does it work?" Asked Rori.

"Never tried it." Sumi replied.

"How silly of you!" Novu said coldly as he broke up the happy session.

"Yeah! Everyone knows Vampires aren't real!" Derek said jumping in.

"Really?" Sumi said angrily, "Who's to say they're not!"

"Science" Kakeru mutters.

"I heard that!" Sumi declares her eye darting in Kakeru direction.

Kakeru's face flushes red, n blushes deeply embarrassed.

Sumi smirks at his reaction, "What nothing to say now Ryugaski?"

Kakeru looks up at Sumi who is now standing over his desk. "Come on Sumi ya know me! It was a joke!"

Sumi's face expression didn't change.

Kakeru swallowed n looked down, "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings..."

Sumi smiled "its OK Kakeru! I was just playing I know Vampires don't exist!"

"Yeah! But how cool would it be if they did!" Rori said.

With those words, a certain boy looked up, Subaru Shagami.

"Mmmnn mm..." The boy says.

"What you don't think that would be cool?" Rori asked referring to his comment.

The boy just shrugged. Which didn't surprise Kakeru, you could never get much from the strand awkwardly silent boy Subaru. He just kept his mouth shut n kept rolling. Which is probably why Kakeru takes such a liking to the other boy!

"MYSTERY!" Kakeru says smiling at Subaru.

Subaru looks at Kakeru only for a quick second before going back to stare at his desk.

Kakeru sighed, was Subaru's desk really more interesting than him!

"Anyhow what makes you think vampires are real?" Novu asked.

"Well just look around! Proof is everywhere!" Sumi cried out.

Reggie just laughs. "Yep, cos For all we know a Vampire could be any of us!"

Derek grabs 2 pencils and put them in his mouth like fangs "be afraid! Be afraid! I WANT TO SUCK YOUR BLOOD!"

With that everyone but Subaru starts laughing.

Subaru's expression was serious n straight.

"Look I'm a bat!" Kakeru exclaimed as he starts flapping his arms.

Sumi giggled, "you guys are so mean!"

"How?" Reggie asked "to the vampire?"

"Y-yes!" Sumi said still laughing.

"Well you ain't seen nothing yet!" Novu shouted as he takes off his jacket, n ties it a round his neck like a cape.

"Aahaahh! Boss, you look like count -" Derek began to say before Reggie cuts him off.

"Teacher at 3:00!" Reggie shouted as everyone dashed for their seat.

Sumi quickly tried to run to her saet, which probably wasn't a good idea while carrying a big glass bottle of perfume.

Novu who smirked daring stuck his foot out trying to be the class clown in tripped Sumi, causing her drop the glass perfume bottle.

The perfume bottle went flying and shattered landed on Kakeru's desk spilling the perfume all over him!

"Sumi you egg head!" Kakeru screams angerily just as the teacher walked in.

"What did you just say Kakeru!?"

((End flashback))

Kakeru pouted at the thought! Stupid! Stupid! Novu n stupid perfume! How was he ever gonna explain this smell to his mom!

"Can we go now? its getting late!" Derek whined to the teacher.

,"is your ride here?"

,"no, I'll walk!, "

"Fine. Go.,"

Derek yelled "yeeepiii I'm free" before running out.

"Wait all this time we were waiting for our mom n dad!" Kakeru says in shock.

"Yep."

"Then I'm out of here peace!" Kakeru declared picking up his books n leaving to walk home.

As soon as Kakeru opened the school dorrs her frowned. Maybe he should wait for Hus mom to come n get him. It was pitch dark out here. But then again with the thoughts of Novu back in the class detention room, he decided na walk in the dark would not be that bad. He didn't even live far from this school anyway. Barely even a mile. He'd be home in no time!

* * *

OK! OK! Author note! This is like the start of the story! Yes I know little to no action! Plz! Plz! Review! They make me happy! I used way better space this time! Which is good! ^_^ So yeah if ya don't know Kakeru is Riki name in Japanese, n Subaru is Japanese version of Samuru, so there the same person. I just like there Japanese names better! Anyhow! I hope you liked this chapter so far! :D STAY TUNED FOR MORE!


	2. Chapter 2

Once again, I don't own this show! :-(

* * *

Subaru lifted his nose to the air, something smelled tantalizing. Like a delicious late night snack. He thought, Licking his lips.

The smell of fresh A positive blood was in the air the exsact Type that was Subaru's favorite, but the smell was usually never this strong before!

Subaru breathed in again... It was mesmerizing... He had to find the human responsible for this! But no... Subaru thought back to the promise he had made, never to hunt a human again... He sighed. Then again though the promise was made 15 thousand years ago. More importantly no witness were here to see him!

Unconsciously Subaru began to follow the smell, his body seemed to have a mind of its own as his brain was warning him no! Just maybe a little sip, or a drink or 2! Its been so long since he had a human, so long... N after such a long day of school. Pfff, he desevered it!

* * *

Kakeru walked home, as quickly as he can. It was dark! He hated the dark, gosh darn it! There was creeps n freaks n weirdos that always came out at night. But he was slowly beginning to regret leaving school so late.

All of a sudden the sound of foot steps came near him.

Kakeru's eyes got wide, and he began to start shaking a bit. "Who? Who's there?" He asked.

The sound of foot steps only got closer... N closer n closer...

Kakeru was lost for words as the stranger seemed to have moved at an inhumanly speed towards him. The Stranger n Kakeru stood back to back and almost seemed to be breathing in perfect sinc.

"My, my, I have admit... You smell..." The stranger slipped his arms around Kakeru's waist, and sniffed his hair, "Desirable"

Kakeru's voice wavered... "You sound familiar..."

"Do I? Interesting... Surprised you noticed..." The stranger said licking behind Kakeru's ear playfully.

Kakeru shivered at the touch of the cold wetness on his ear, his stomach quickly filled with butterflies. "I...I..I feel like I know you..."

The other boy, squeezed Kakeru's hips and took a deep breath before kissing the side of kakeru's neck, his beautiful peach unblemished, sold skin so fresh so crip so perfect to stick his fangs in and just suck away! But he felt the thumping of Kakeru's heart against his body they were so close. He couldn't... He couldn't hurt Kakeru.. He loved him too much! After all the adventures they went on when they we're younger... As the memories came flooding back in, He slowly released Kakeru from his grasp.

Kakeru frowned, at the sudden warmth leave from around his body. "Wait..."

The other boy seemed to ignore the comment and began to walk PFF slowly as he appeared to be deep in thought. It was hard to tell with it being so dark.

" NO SUBARU! PLZ!" Kakeru said suddenly as he reached out and grabbed the older boy's shirt.

The Vampire turn around to face him, "HOW!? HOW DID Y-"

His words were suddenly cut off by the soft loving kiss given by Kakeru as he leaned up in pecked the boy's lips.

Subaru felt his face turn bright red, and eyes suddenly close, as he leaned down to kiss Kakeru again, this time deeping the peck to a full blown make out session.

He licked Kakeru's lips asking for entrance. Kakeru was a little shy about it. So Subaru reached down in squeezed Kakeru's tight well firm ass. Causing him to moan loudly, parting his lips, Doing so Subaru slipped his tounge in and began dominating every part of Kakeru's mouth.

Kakeru countined to moan and he rubbed his hips up against Subaru's loving the friction.

Then 2 broke apart for a minute panting.

"That... was fucking... hot." Subaru panted to Kakeru.

Kakeru only responded by taking his fingers and running them down from Subaru's lips all the way to his Waist.

Subaru groaned... It wasn't enough... It wasn't... He needed MORE! HE NEEDED IT NOW!

As if an answer to his prayers Kakeru must have been thinking the same thing. Cos he slowly reached under Subaru's shirt and repeated the same action of running his fingers accept this time upwards.

Subaru groaned again, "Kakeru s-s-s-ttop teasing me!"

Kakeru raised an eye brow, "You mean school serious stop?" He asked with his skill full fingers playing across my six pack like a violin.

Subaru couldn't answer he was flushed with embarrassment, and greed. I mean just having Kakeru play over him like this was making him horny. True be told he didn't want it to stop, Kakeru's warmth felt good and inviting. He didn't want this to end just yet.. But if this kept up he may not be able to...

Subaru swallow, "Kakeru stop.."

"Hmmm, but don't you want this, I mean you started it?" Kakeru asked seductively.

"Y-y-y-"

Before Subaru could muster up a decant yes or no, Kakeru made his way to Subaru's pant zipper.

"N-n-no.. Plz, plz. Plz don't!" Subaru pleaded finding himself guilty to Kakeru's will as he began to in zip his pants.

Kakeru looked at Subaru puzzledly. As his eyes immediately widened in shock. "Subaru I feel weird."

"Hmm?" Subaru said as he turned from his own needs to Kakeru's.

Kakeru noticing that Subaru is no focused on him trys to cover up the budge in his pants and blushes a deep crimson red n turns away.

Subaru noticing the action smirks, and cups Kakeru's face lifts it back up to his. "No need to be shy, is that why, you wanted to see my pants, to see if we're having the same reaction?"

Kakeru nods shyly, "why? Does it look like that Subaru-sama?"

Subaru smiles, oh gosh his innocents! "Well it doing that cos ur having pleasure.. Does this bring you pleasure?" Subaru asked as he gently grinned their rock hard errections together.

Kakeru moaned out a very loud "yes."

Subaru grinned in satisfaction he could finally start taking over again now.

"Subaru will it ever go away?" Kakeru asked blushing even more.

With that question Subaru leaned over and kissed Kakeru's forehead. "When I'm done with you tonight.."

Kakeru's eyes got wide, "T-T-To-To..."

Subaru's grin got only wider as he picked Kakeru up bridal style. "Yes, tonight love, tonight cos my hearts hungry." He said licking his lips flashing a fans at Kakeru.

Kakeru shivered at the sight.

"Don't worry love, these won't be used on you.. Well that is if you behave..." He whispered softly in Kakeru's ear as he began to fly.

* * *

OK! Review! Review! Review! So yeah next chapter is gonna be a lemon! :p


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own B-daman... *runs off crying*

* * *

"Aahhnnnnuunnn... Take it out Subaru its too big!"

Subaru smirked down at a Pinned down to the bed Kakeru. and whispers in his ear, "But you like it right..?"

His hot breath tickled around Kakeru's ear.

Kakeru did a loud moan n groan at the same exact time. "Curse you for being so huge..."

Subaru's length just seemed to grow an inch more inside of Kakeru, Being wrapped up in the younger boys, tight heat made him moan as the other boys muscles tensed, trying to again rap around his already tight mass.

"Ssssooooooooo... full..." Kakeru groaned hazily.

Subaru reached down and began to stroke the blue haired brunette's face softy.

Kakeru looked up at him, his face flushed in blush.

Subaru, Frowned, "stop being so adorable all the time." He said as he leaned in and kissed Kakeru on the lips.

Kakeru smiled sweetly, his face still burning with desire for action n in pain. "Just... just!"

Subaru playfully licked Kakeru's lips, "Just what?"

Kakeru's face, got even refer than before, not only that he was beginning to feel hot n horny! How dare Subaru shove his dick up my ass, and then leave it there, with no action on the other side, it was so nerve racking!

"I'm waiting.." Subaru said as he moved around a bit inside me.

I bite down on my lip, As he does it cos My body seems to have a mind of its own and slams back onto Subaru.

Subaru surprised by the action let's out a heart racing loud moan of pleasure! Oh gosh what could he say, Kakeru may just be able to ride him! I mean he just did it.. oh! The friction he loved it! He loved having Kakeru under him. He loved the excitement, the chill the.. everything!

"I see ur eager, huh?" Subaru, asked reaching for the other boy's length and rubbing it.

"Yes, Subaru-sama.." Kakeru cooed lovingly.

"That's what I like to hear." The older boy said getting into more of an angle. I can't put my finger on why it matters so much, but... For 5 long years I've been waiting for this moment.

Kakeru shut his eyes, tightly trying to clear his mind, He was just so nervous, Subaru would be his first, not to mention he was Subaru's first too, so some pressure on Subaru's part too. Even though the strong older bigger boy promised to be gentle with his precious little Blue Dragon. Kakeru couldn't help but still feel uncertain.

"Ok, Kakeru, I'm gonna start now." Subaru said gently licking the other boy's neck.

Kakeru shivered as Subaru's fangs brushed against his neck. They're so sharp... And dangerous... What if he makes a mistake and accidentally.?..

Subaru smiled and rubbed Kakeru's cheek, girl or not his was Kawaii, and now he was about to claim him for his own. "Last chance to back out, cos once I start, I'm not stopping no matter what." I tell him firmly.

"I.. I think I'm ready." Kakeru said opening up his eyes as his grip tightened on the sheets, as Subaru came out and slammed slammed back in before his sentence even came out. It felt incredible, safe, perfect...

Subaru began to keep up this pace of slamming into Kakeru and pulling back out.

Kakeru was drowning in moans and groans "More Subaru! More!" Ahahhaa! He! Faster faster!" He yelled.

With pleasure Subaru agreed, having the time of his life knocking up the younger boy. As his eye were buired deep on him, deep in his work.

Needs! Need! The wave washed over Subaru as from all angels that he possible can start slamming into the delicate blue haired angel.

"Hahahaaa!" Kakeru cried out in tears. "Subaru!"

Subaru smirked, "I'm not stopping remember!" He yelled thrusting full force into Kakeru.

Kakeru, let out a cry of pain.

"Oh GOD I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT!" Subaru screamed out loud with glowing red eyes. More, more I must hear MORE!

"Please...no" Kakeru said letting out a shriek as Subaru charged him once more.

Subaru grabbed Kakeru's cock and pumped it while still Thrusting into his tight heat.

"SUBARU!" Kakeru screamed.

"Kawaii! Kawaii! " Subaru shouted as he began to attack Kakeru's neck leaving trails of kisses.

"I...I.. I... LOVE YOU SUBARU!" Kakeru screamed grabbing onto the sheets for dream life as Subaru hit his sweet spot.

"Yes, YES YOU DO!" Subaru grinned with satisfaction as he shoved himself harshly into Kakeru again.

"Oh god, please don't stop! Please, Harder! Quicker! Subaru!" Kakeru yelled with embarrassment as he buried his head in the pillow out of shame for those dirty words.

Subaru was far too deep in a heat to notice. With the moon over head, He's eye were glowing red, and all he saw was he's prey, Kakeru.

"Subaru! I'm about to c-" The Dracyon owner yelled.

Subaru smirked, as he went inside Kakeru for a final time, only to have him cry out, "SUBARU-CHAN!"

The younger boy tight grip squeezed Subaru's cock, releasing his seed deep inside the younger boy.

Kakeru opened his eye in shock as he felt Subaru's hot sticky seed empty onto his insides.

* * *

They both lay there for a while both not moving, still trying to comprehend if they had done, what they thought they just did.

"Subaru" Kakeru said smiling.

"Kakeru..." Subaru says as he pulls out of him, and kisses the younger boy and wrapping his arms around him. "Please, forgive me for this."

"Wha-?" Kakeru asked before going into a gaze as Subaru leaned over and pinned both hand above Kakeru's head and sunk his fangs down into his neck.

* * *

Hey! Me again, yeah so 1st lemon I ever write, constructive criticism appreciated. So I can get better, comment plz! Next chapter may have a slight lime. I'm debating. I do hope to write more lemons though, eheehee, this chapter was rushed so... Yeah not really the full lemon, package, cos the original file for this got deleted and I didn't feel like retyping the thing, so, you get the short in a but shell version of wbsg I wrote!


End file.
